


Pouring Your Heart Out

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa V3, Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, ndrv3
Genre: Choking, Degradation, M/M, Non Despair AU, Piss Fetish, Piss kink, au where theyre in college, pregame personalities, rantaro tops, shuichi is a bottom, there is no plot just porn, theyre 18 in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Saihara and Amami have been dating for a while, but they've never had the chance to be alone together to do anything nsfw. That changes when Saihara had a bit too much to drink and they had to rush to Amami's home.





	Pouring Your Heart Out

Amami sighed, as he waited for his boyfriend to catch up to him. God, he was incredibly slow, and it didnt help that they were late for their classes. 

Saihara soon joined up with him, with a sort of breathless smile on his face. "Ah, I-I'm sorry Amami-kun~"

"I told you, we can use our first names when we are with each other." Amami sighed. He then noticed the large bottle of water that Saihara held in his right hand. "Why do you-"  
"I... I need to stay hydrated. I havent been feeling too well lately, so I need a lot of water~" Saihara giggled. This was an unusual giggle, as when Saihara laughed, it was only ever when he was watching that show he liked so much, Danganronpa, but Amami had only been with Saihara for a few days and those days were spent studying and doing nothing else.

“You looked fine to me, yesterday.”  
“Aha, well I had to go to the doctors~ you know me, I gotta listen to the doctors, heh~”  
Amami thought back, and Saihara was never one to listen to the doctors, let alone even go to one.  
“You were with me yesterday.”  
“W-Went at midnight! It doesn’t matter!”

Amami sighed.

"Alright.... So, I'll see you later, then?" Amami said.

"Y-Yeah."

And with that, Amami gave Saihara a kiss on the forehead, and walked off.

Within a few hours, they were able to see each other again. It was lunch time now, and they had an early finish, so they decided to go to a cafe together. Amami noticed that Saihara’s water bottle was now full again.

“How much did you have to drink?” Amami asked.  
“Like, two bottles. Can’t remember. I’m ordering.” Saihara said as he focused on the menu, and decided to go for just a Pepsi with ice, and a small ham sandwich.  
Amami decided to skip a drink, because he had had an energy drink during class, and decided to go for an egg mayo sandwich.  
It wasn’t long before their orders arrived, and when they did, they digged straight in.  
They ate in silence, but…

Amami looked over at Saihara, and he was fidgeting. His face was entirely red, and he was mumbling something to himself.

“Shuuichi, what’s wrong?”

Saihara looked up at him, completely startled, then back down to his now empty plate.  
“I-I need to go… so badly…”  
“Go where? Do you really want to leave me? Do you dislike me that much, Shuuichi?”  
“N-Not that kind of ‘go’!”

Oh.  
That was it.  
His boyfriend was sitting before him, needing to go to the bathroom incredibly badly, and he was sitting there and watching.  
And enjoying it.

“Ah, what if I told you, you’re not allowed to go until we get home?”  
“W-What? But then I might accidentally pee myself!”

“I know.”

He paid for their meals, and took Saihara by the hand and led him to his own home.  
His own.  
His parents paid for the house for him, and it was his, so they could do anything without any distractions.  
Saihara had never been in Amami’s home before, as it was only Saiharas house they stayed in whenever they studied.

“R-Rantaro-kun, please…” Saihara panted, as he fidgeted even more.  
“I’m about to burst…. let me use your bathroom….”

“No.”

Saihara looked up at him. “H-Huh? Why?” he stuttered.  
“Sit down on the floor. Now. By the wall.”

Saihara obeyed, and Amami followed after him and knelt down.

“W-What now? How am I supposed to pee?”

“You will do it right here in front of me, where I can watch.”

If it was possible for anyone to get any more red as they blushed, Saihara was the one to do it.

“D-Does my beloved want to see me pee so badly? Oh, you are sick. Sick sick sick.” He taunted.

That was it.

Amami grabbed Saihara’s wrists and pinned them above his head.

“Ow ow ow! I’m sorry! I’ll stop!” he was nearly in tears.

“Good boy, Shuuichi. But I’m not going to let go until you do what you were told.”

“Nngh…”

“I said, do as you are told.” Amamis grip tightened.

Saihara whined, but the more pain that was given, it made him go over the edge.  
He had wet his pants in front of his boyfriend, the patch only growing bigger and bigger. Amami was watching with excitement and fascination.

Soon, Saihara was done.

“C-Can you… let go now?” he struggled to say as he panted.

“Of course. You have been a good boy, Shuuichi.” He let go, and Saihara was now rubbing his wrists. Yep, there was going to be bruises there.

“I-I’m not disgusting, am I?”

Amami thought, maybe he could have some fun.

“You are. You’re completely disgusting, you are the most vile human being I have ever met.”

To Amamis surprise, Saihara was not crying. He was smiling, and laughing.

“More.”

More? Saihara was truly strange.

“You want me to degrade you even more?” The boy below Amami nodded. “Heh, you really are disgusting. What would happen if our friends ever found out how much of a filthy little slut you are, and the fact that you peed yourself in front of me? What a shame. I guess they’ll make fun of you too, won’t they?” Amami took out his phone, loading up the camera app and beginning to take photos.  
“N-No, wait! No photos!” Saihara whined.  
Amami put his phone away after taking about 5 photos, then grabbed Saiharas wrist.

“Get up.”  
He pulled Saihara up, and dragged him towards his bedroom and closed the door behind them, and he throws Saihara onto the floor, where he landed with a thud.  
“Amami- I mean, Rantaro-“  
“Shut up. Take off your clothes, I don’t want your filthy pants getting all over my bed in a bit.”  
Saihara obeyed, first removing his shirt, and also his hat, and taking off his shirt revealed the most skinny chest ever. Amami couldn’t wait to claw at it.  
Next came his pants, which were thoroughly soaked, just like his underpants, which were off now too [and while he was taking off his pants, his shoes came off too.]  
Taking off his underwear revealed how hard he was. Amami had never seen his boyfriend naked before. His cock was big, but not as big as his own.  
“Ngh, are you happy now?”  
“Very. Now. Bed.”  
Saihara made his way over to the bed, Amami followed and pushed his boyfriend to the bed.  
Amami took his pants and underwear off now, his erection springing to life. Saihara stared at his boyfriends cock and drooled, god it was so big, if Amami tried to fuck him he would get absolutely wrecked. And it would hurt even more because of course Amami would have piercings on his dick.

Amami reached to grab some lube off of his bedside table, coating his fingers with them. Saihara reached forward and began stroking his boyfriends cock, but he was pushed back down to the bed.  
“Not yet. Be a good boy and stay still.”

Amami spread his boyfriend’s legs, and began by putting one finger into Saihara’s ass, moving it in and out slowly.  
“Nngh…” Saihara moaned softly, grinding himself on Amamis finger, pretty much begging for more.

“You’re such a slut, Shuuichi~” Amami added an extra finger now, moving in and out, deeper and deeper, in scissoring motions too.

“A-Actually, haanhgh~ I’m a… v-virgin, Rantaro-kun~” Saihara struggled to say. “Ahh, Rantaro- I’m about to-“

Amami quickly removed his fingers from Saiharas ass and smiled. “No. You’re not. Not yet, anyway.”

“Rantaro, please! I need to!”

“Need to what, my love?”  
“I’m begging you, please let me cum, please! Please fuck me, Rantaro! I need you inside of me!”

Amami chuckled. “Who would have known you’re such a whiny little brat?” He positioned the tip of his cock over Saiharas hole, and slowly pushed himself him. Saihara whined out from both pain and pleasure.  
“Y-You’re, angh, you’re so different too, Rantaro—I thought… I thought you would be the soft kind…”  
Amami started slowly moving in and out. “You thought wrong then, didn’t you? God, you’re so fucking pathetic.” He grabbed hold of Saiharas shoulders and began moving faster, slamming into him now, the piercings rubbing against him. Saihara let out a pained moan.

“You really are such a fucking slut, Shuuichi. If I had known you were, we would have had more fun by now~ There are so many things I want to try with you.”

Saihara cried out, making ahegao faces, you could tell he was close. Amami removed his hands from Saiharas shoulders, and began choking him.

“You really are vile, I bet you’re imagining right now what I’m going to make you do. You’ll be nothing more than a simple maid who will let me use them however I please—Ah, Shuuichi, I’m-“ 

Both Amami and Saihara released at the same time, cum from Saiharas cock leaked all over himself, while Amami poured his juices inside of Saihara. He let go of Saiharas neck, and once he had finished he cleaned both of them up and got changed. He went over to his drawers and picked out some clothes for Saihara and gave them to him.  
“I-I’m so sorry, Shuuichi- I didn’t hurt you too much, did i?” 

Saihara was shaking. “I-I’d say you didn’t hurt me enough!”

“But I did hurt you and I’m sorry…. I was only trying to make you feel good, I promise. If it was anyone else…”

“You would h-have been softer, right? But because you know what I’m into, you did all that to make me happy?”

Amami sighed, helping Saihara put the clothes on. “Of course. I love you, Shuuichi.”

“I love you too, Rantaro!”

“Shuuichi, would you like to stay here with me tonight?”

“I mean, as long as I don’t wet the bed, of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know this is awful. I don't know how to write smut.  
> edit: yes i realised something-- i forgot abt the consent thing. this was all consensual, shuuichi drank too much on purpose in hopes of that rantaro would be into piss and that he would fuck


End file.
